Grievous' Wrath
by snakeboy33
Summary: In a world of things in ROTS that never happened, Luke and Leia are being raised together, but a threat is approaching, a metallic and deadly threat.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

**It Didn't Happen**

Anakin Skywalker had Count Dooku's life in the palm of his hand. The Count's arms were gone, and the lightsabers were about to take off his head.

"Good Anakin good," said the Chancellor," kill him, kill him now."

The Count looked on at shock at this, and pleaded to Anakin.

"I shouldn't," the Jedi said.

"Do it," Palpatine said.

Anakin cringed and thought. He lowered his lightsabers, and turned away. Dooku looked like the galaxy's greatest miracle had happened.

"I can't Chancellor, it is not the Jedi way," Skywalker said before turning to Dooku and with a quick jab knocked him unconscious.

"Very well," said the Chancellor," he will stand trial."

**(Break)**

General Grievous approached Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Magna Guard staff in his hand. Obi-Wan, thinking quickly, summoned up a blaster, aimed and fired. Grievous blocked the blast with his staff, and with a swift jolt struck Obi-Wan straight in the chest with the staff, yet the Jedi held on to the ledge. The general struck again this time hitting Obi-Wan again in the chest, but he held on.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Grievous roared, hoisting Kenobi up, throwing him to the ground and stabbing him in the stomach. Kenobi looked and smiled at Grievous.

"You may kill me, but you will never kill the entire Jedi Order," the Jedi master said smoothly with blood dripping out of his mouth. With a roar Grievous slammed down the staff at full force into Obi-Wan's face, silencing the Jedi master forever.

"No Jedi ever stood a chance against me," Grievous said as he walked away," I doubted he would be the first."

**(Break, Note: I know you are all sad about Obi-Wan, but don't worry, I will find a way to undo what I did)**

Mace Windu had Sidious pinned to the ground; he was braced to kill the Sith Lord. Anakin Skywalker ran into the room and saw Mace Windu forcing Palpatine to the ground.

"Anakin help, I'm too weak," the Lord cried," I can help you save your wife's life."

"Don't listen to him Anakin he is lying, and he is Sith," Windu groaned," don't betray Obi-Wan's memory."

Anakin looked at Sidious/Palpatine on the ground and at Windu. He drew his lightsaber, and it seemed he was going to attack the Jedi. But instead he struck off the Sith Lord's arms. And on that Mace Windu stabbed the former Chancellor in the gut, cleansing the world of the menace. Windu looked at Anakin, and nodded.

"Well done Anakin, we will discuss the further in the council tomorrow, but now the senate must be consulted," the master said.

"Thank you," said Anakin. After Mace Windu left, he looked over the Sith Lord's body. "I hope I wasn't making the wrong choice," he whispered to himself.


	2. Council's Conversation

**Ch 1**

**The Council's Conversation**

"Bonds are forbidden in Jedi terms the code clearly states," Master Yoda said.

"And be code terms it is said that Skywalker should be expelled from the Jedi order," Master Windu added.

"You forget master that if I am correct, Anakin was at a crossroad when he made a choice, he could have killed you Mace," said Obi-Wan through the force. Mace Windu pondered at this.

"I am not a position to make a conclusion at the moment," said Windu.

"Then will I, Skywalker for your duties concerning Palpatine, remain in the Jedi Order you will," said Yoda," and for choosing the correct path, master we appoint you."

"Thank you Master Yoda, but I believe that we must discuss more pressing matters," Anakin said to Windu," like what was the council's reaction to you informing them master."

"They immediately called for a formal vote, for a reelection," Windu answered.

"And concerning General Grievous and the Separatists?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Grievous has fled Utapau, we believe he could be heading to the planet of Kalee," said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"I hear that the Separatists leaders are on Mustafar," said Anakin.

"Improving in his skills Grievous is, might not be long before Force sensitive he becomes," said Yoda.

"How can that be?" asked Aalya Secura.

"What remains of his blood stream is rich with midi-chlorian, with a little practice he might become skilled," said Kit Fisto.

"What of Dooku?" asked Master Kloon.

"He will be kept in prison longer until he is interrogated by us personally," said Windu.

"Should we send troops after Grievous?" asked Anakin.

"Grievous is being escorted by a small army of droids, I have my doubts that they will put up a fight against an army and the general himself," said Master Tiiin.

"The Separatists are to be arrested and placed under careful watch," said Master Rancisis," their doings will be handled in the Senate."

"Who will be the one to handle the capturing of the Separatists?" asked Master Tiiin.

"I suggest we send troops to apprehend them," said Master Piell.

"I am against that," stated Master Skywalker.

Windu frowned. "Why is that?" he asked.

"The clones were loyal primarily to the Chancellor, learning about the Chancellor's death could spark a revolt among the commanders," answered Master Skywalker," so they should be kept under close watch for now."

"Good advice that is Skywalker," said Master Yoda," careful with the clones we must be."

"I will apprehend the Separatists personally," said Master Skywalker.

"Very well, then that matter has been addressed," said Windu," Grievous shall be dealt with later, and we will interrogate Count Dooku soon."


	3. The Force and Reuniting

Ch 2

**Ch 2**

**The Force and Reuniting**

"I must say general you have failed us," said the hologram of Viceroy Gunray," Lord Sidious is dead and Count Dooku is in prison, there is little hope now."

"Mind your tongue Gunray, I am not in a very tolerating mood at the moment," hissed General Grievous.

"Let us calm down for the moment," said the Banking Clan chairman: San Hill trying to get everyone back onto the same boat," now general where are you setting up the new base." He turned to Grievous as he said this.

"I am setting up base on the remote planet of Kalee; the Republic has no presence there," the general answered.

The foreman of the Techno Union: Wat Tambor stood up. "You can't take us there, the Kaleesh are barbarians, and they will sooner kill us then assist us," the leader declared.

Grievous looked at Tambor, his eyes narrowed. "Watch your mouth if you value your life," he growled," now, Kalee is where I was born and grew up; they know me like a hero. They will not attack you if I show them otherwise, but if you speak foully about me species I will inform them otherwise." The leaders looked at the general of the Separatist Droid Armies with nervousness. Nute Gunray was about to make a snide remark in relation to Grievous' personality to the Kaleesh but thought against it.

"My power is no longer to be underestimated, I will soon free Count Dooku myself," Grievous said to the leaders.

"How long must we stay?" asked Poggle the Lesser (of course in Geonosian), the head of the Geonosian industries and their ruler.

"I will send three of my elite Magna Guards along with several battle droids to escort you to Kalee," the general answered," Now, get out of my sight." On this the hologram vanished.

Grievous exhaled deeply, and on that let out a vigorous cough. He laid his hand on his chest plates, they were still rather dented. He walked to the window and overlooked his home. The vast tropical jungles spread for miles; he saw the battle droids march through the cities. To make sure that no Kalee temple or burial ground was disturbed, he dubbed that place off limits to the droids. Grievous looked towards the sea, and memories began to come back, sad memories. But his state was ended when there was a Kaleesh warning horn.

"Huk to the North," one Kaleesh guard cried. The mention of the Kaleesh's arch enemy drove Grievous into rage. He looked at his cybernetic systems, clenched his fists and stormed out of his ship.

Meanwhile shots rang out in the jungle. The insect-like shapes of the Huk stormed through the jungles, and the Kaleesh tried to fight them back but there were too many. The troops were drove back into the city and innocent Kaleesh were beginning to be killed. It seemed lost, until suddenly a shot rang out, and a Huk fell to the ground. The Kaleesh adults and children turned their reptilian eyes to the source. Standing on a hill was a Super Battle Droid, after firing it began to march down the hill, followed by many more troops. Droidekas rolled into the battle field, activated their shields and fired into the crowd of Huk. Battle droids swarmed the area, pushing the Huk back. The commander of army came into view, then suddenly Grievous stormed into the area, the commander fired his gun, but Grievous deflected it with his hand. The terrifying general held up is robotic talon, and the Huk rose up with him. The Kaleesh looked on with amazement, and the Huk troops looked on with horror. Grievous had a savage look in his, he twisted one of his two thumbs, and the commander's head twisted with it, then with a quick flex of the thumb, broke the Huk's neck. As the commanders lifeless body fell to the ground, the Huk retreated, the battle had ended.

General Grievous turned to his people. A teenage approached him; he looked up into Grievous' eyes. "Father," he murmured. Grievous looked on his son, put his hand on the boys shoulder and nodded. "Sheelal?" asked one of group of woman. At the mention of his true name Grievous nodded to them. "You live," one of his many wives said. And on that Grievous approached, his robotic feet clanking. When he got in front of them, he embraced them one by one.

"Sheelal," said a Holy Man as he approached," there is someone you must see." Grievous followed him alone. The approached a Kaleesh version of a morgue, inside there was bodies in cryostats. The approached one of them, and the priest wiped the smear off where the face would be. And when Grievous saw who was inside, tears would have formed in his eyes if they could, inside was his dear comrade Kummar who had died in battle. Grievous felt fulfilled at last.

"See to it that she is documented in the Kaleesh hall of heroes," said the general.

"Yes my old friend, and how can we repay you for your doings?" asked the Holy Man.

Grievous thought for a little while than get an idea. "Join the Confederacy of Independent Systems, it is a powerful organization who is against the Republic, the same Republic who let the Huk loose on us," Grievous said.

"We will join with honor," said the Holy Man. _Excellent _Grievous thought.


End file.
